


there's a girl right next to you

by biblionerd07



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Feelings, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Healing, Loneliness, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07
Summary: Maze knows humans have an expression for this kind of thing. "If you can’t have the one you want, find the nearest warm body and bang that one for a while."Or something like that.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Mazikeen, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Linda Martin & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Decker & Mazikeen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 202





	there's a girl right next to you

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a real Chloe/Maze relationship shipper, this is probably not the fic for you! This is essentially Chloe and Maze turning to each other for comfort while missing Lucifer and Eve and neither are under any illusions about what it is. There's also some talk of fetishizing f/f relationships but it's the same kind of thing that's on the show and there's no "canon-typical fetishization" tag lol.

Maze walks into Linda’s just in time to stop her best friend from pouring orange juice into her oatmeal. “I’m guessing you were looking for milk,” Maze says.

“Oh, God, I’m so tired,” Linda moans. “Charlie was up all night.”

“Yeah,” Maze says. “That’s why I found somewhere else to be.”

Linda gives her a searching, albeit bleary, look. “Maze, more one-night stands? What about finding a meaningful connection?”

“I made _several_ meaningful connections last night,” Maze assures her with a wicked grin.

Linda shakes her head. “You and Lucifer, always deflecting with sexual innuendos.” They both stop smiling at the mention of Lucifer. He’s been gone for three months without so much as a pop-in visit. He didn’t even say goodbye.

“Look, I tried the connection thing,” Maze points out, eager to stop thinking about being left behind again. “Didn’t work so well.” So much for not thinking about getting left behind.

Linda sighs. “I know. I’m sorry. And I know it hurts. But you can’t just give up—”

“Linda,” Maze snaps. Linda stops.

“Okay. Sorry.”

Neither of them say anything for a minute. “So what’s wrong with Charlie, anyway? Finally realized Amenadiel’s his daddy?”

Linda rolls her eyes. “He’s teething. It’s early, though. I don’t know if it’s because he’s an angel or not.”

“Demons come out with a full set of fangs,” Maze reveals.

Linda shudders. “Tell me Lilith didn’t breastfeed.”

Maze snorts. “Obviously not. She didn’t anything feed. We had to find our own food from day one.”

Linda sighs again. “Well, that did not make me feel better.”

“Why?” Maze asks, mystified.

“Because you’re my friend, Maze, and I don’t like to think of you going hungry and being left by yourself as a _baby_.”

“I wasn’t a baby like Charlie,” Maze says. Her heart is hammering. She doesn’t like those memories. She _was_ hungry and left by herself. She’s not lying; she was never tiny and completely defenseless like Charlie. But she was young and small, and she took a lot of beatings before she learned to fight back.

Linda doesn’t say anything, just wraps an arm around Maze’s waist and gives her a squeeze. “I will always feed you and keep you company,” Linda vows.

That makes Maze laugh a little. “Are you offering to be my new mommy?”

Amenadiel walks into the room in time to hear that. He furrows his brow. “Is this something I want to hear?”

They both laugh at him. Linda points at him with her bowl of oatmeal. “Take your son and get both of you out of my sight for a few hours.”

Maze cackles at the outraged look on Amenadiel’s face. “Parenthood sure seems fun.”

“Hush, Maze,” Linda scolds.

“Yes, Mother,” Maze chirps, making Linda laugh and Amenadiel roll his eyes, though he’s smiling. “I’ll take Charlie,” she offers. “I’m going over to see Trixie and she’s always ready for some baby time.”

“Is she over her cold?” Amenadiel asks. “She can’t be around him if she’s not over her cold.”

“That was four days ago,” Maze says with a shrug. “How long can humans be sick?”

“Longer than four days, sometimes,” Linda says. “But it was just a mild cold. I’m sure it’s fine.”

“How sure?” Amenadiel demands.

“Considering you’re _pretty sure_ human illnesses won’t affect him, I feel sure enough to let Chloe and Trixie see the baby.”

Amenadiel’s face softens at Chloe’s name. Chloe hasn’t exactly been handling Lucifer’s absence well. She’s going through the motions, but anyone who actually knows her can tell she’s basically a zombie. “Okay,” Amenadiel says. “That sounds good.”

Maze huffs and goes to find Charlie. She was going to take him whether Amenadiel was on board or not, but it’s a lot easier when she doesn’t have to sneak the baby out the window. The baby is one of the only things that gets Chloe out of her shell these days. Maze doesn’t know if that’s a human thing or just a Chloe thing.

Trixie opens the door and her eyes light up when she sees Maze and Charlie. “Hi!” She says. She sounds almost relieved. Maze grimaces. Chloe tries to keep up appearances around the kid, but Trixie’s smart enough to know her mom’s not okay.

“Hey, little human,” Maze says. “Ready to show Charlie some knife tricks?”

“Yeah,” Trixie says, backing up so Maze can come in. “I taught myself some new ones!”

Maze laughs a little. “You did?”

“Yeah, I watched a bunch of YouTube videos.”

“There’s knife stuff on there?” Maze asks. She thought it was just those cat videos.

“Maze, there’s everything on there!” Trixie says.

Maze is pretty sure there’s no porn on there—she couldn’t find any—but she’s not supposed to talk about porn in front of kids. “I’ll have to check it out,” she says instead.

“Oh, hi, Maze, I thought that was you,” Chloe says, coming down the stairs. “I thought you were coming later this afternoon.”

Trixie sighs. “Mom, it’s almost noon.”

Chloe blinks and swallows hard. “No, it—it can’t be.” She looks at her phone, brow furrowed. “I must’ve fallen back to sleep. I didn’t sleep very well last night.” She looks at her daughter. “Did you get breakfast? I’m so sorry, monkey.”

“It’s okay, Mommy,” Trixie says quietly. “I ate cereal.”

Chloe winces. She forces cheer into her voice. “Well, that just means we’ll have to have grilled cheese for lunch, doesn’t it?”

Trixie brightens. “With the Hawaiian bread?”

“Of course.”

Trixie claps her hands together. “Maze, you’re gonna _love_ it.” After Chloe heads to the kitchen, Trixie lowers her voice to a whisper. “Lucifer loved it when he tried it.”

Maze sighs. “You don’t want to talk about Lucifer in front of your mom?”

Trixie shrugs. “She says it’s okay. But she gets sad.”

“Yeah,” Maze says. “Are you with your dad tonight?”

“Yeah,” Trixie says. “Will you stay with my mom? I’m worried about her all alone.”

Maze glances over her shoulder to where Chloe’s getting out eggs and cheese and bread. Maze looks back at Trixie, who’s giving her a puppy dog face. Maze huffs. “Alright, fine. I’ll hang out with her. But I’m going to have to take Charlie home.”

“Yeah, my dad’s not coming until dinner,” Trixie says.

“Maybe I’ll try to find your mom a date,” Maze says absently.

“What?” Trixie demands. “You can’t!”

Maze gives Trixie her attention again. “Why?”

“Because she loves Lucifer. And Lucifer’s gonna come _back_ and they’re gonna be girlfriend and boyfriend.”

Maze doesn’t really know what to say. She’s positive that’s what Lucifer wants, too. But whether or not that’s realistic is another question. “Well, sometimes you can be with someone else while you wait.” She didn’t mean to sound so bitter. Her stomach twists and she thinks of long, brown hair and those doe eyes before she shifts Charlie and clears her throat. “Come on. Show me your knife stuff.”

Hours later, after Maze has taken several pictures of Trixie for the scrapbook Trixie says she’s making for Lucifer, taken Charlie home, taken a nap and a shower, and eaten half a pizza, she strides back into Chloe’s apartment. “Maze,” Chloe says, surprised. She’s on the couch with a box of wine. A _box_. Lucifer would die.

“Alright, Decker, up and at ‘em,” Maze barks. “We’re going to Lux.”

“Oh, Maze, no,” Chloe says. “It’s too hard—”

“Nope,” Maze cuts her off. “It’s been months. And we drink free there. _Actual_ booze, not this garbage. Put on something in the vicinity of slutty and let’s go.”

Chloe probably only agrees because she knows Maze is a literal demon from hell and is worried Maze will disembowel her if she doesn’t. And Maze is ready to. She can’t handle the pity party thing. Chloe’s sad because she wanted a relationship and the person left? Well, boohoo. Get over it.

Maze has to give her head a good shake to keep her cool.

Chloe looks sad again when Maze leads her to Lucifer’s Corvette. But there’s no way Maze isn’t going to drive it while he’s gone. He’d want her to, anyway. A car like that shouldn’t sit in the garage, wasting away. They draw plenty of ire when they bypass the line at Lux, but the bouncer, a huge guy someone decided to name _Errol_ , of all things, shrugs at the angry people waiting. “Boss’s girls don’t wait.”

“What did you call me, Errol?” Maze asks dangerously.

He gulps. “Co-boss,” he corrects himself.

“That’s right.”

Maze smirks as they head in. Chloe shakes her head. “You probably just made that poor boy wet himself.”

Maze shrugs. “Two weeks ago I made him do a hell of a lot more than that. He’ll survive.”

“Oh, God, Maze, is there anyone who works here who you haven’t slept with?” Chloe asks. Normally Maze would expect her to sound judgmental about that, but for some reason Chloe sounds…almost envious. Maze bites down on another smirk. She so knew Chloe needed to get laid.

“Two new dancers I haven’t gotten to yet,” Maze says. “Might get to them tonight.”

“Both of them?” Chloe asks.

“Why not?” Maze grabs a drink off a random table. Some sorority-looking girls squeal indignantly.

“Um, excuse me?” The one who seems to be in charge pipes up. “That was…” She trails off when Maze raises an eyebrow.

Maze tosses her hair. The dancers can wait. This girl is hot. “You want me to make it up to you?” Maze asks lowly.

“Oh,” the chick says. She swallows hard and watches Maze’s tongue dart out to lick her lips. “Um.”

“Hey, Maze?” Patrick calls from the bar. “Got a problem back here.”

Maze sighs. She winks at the sorority girl. “Maybe another time.” She heads toward the bar. Over her shoulder, she calls out, “Decker, have a drink. Maybe find someone to grind on.”

Patrick’s problem is a guy dropping something into a girl’s drink. Patrick is perfectly equipped to handle that on his own, but he knows if Maze or Lucifer are around when he catches someone they like to dole out some punishment. Maze doesn’t linger over the guy, mindful of Chloe probably moping and bringing down the whole vibe. Lucifer didn’t actually say Maze was in charge of Lux, but Maze knows he meant for her to keep things going. Some sad cop chick doesn’t fit the air of debauchery they aim for.

Once Maze finishes and leaves the guy bleeding in the back alley, she can’t find Chloe anywhere. Patrick catches her eye and tips his head toward the elevator. Maze groans. Of course Decker went up to the penthouse. She’s probably sniffing Lucifer’s clothes and crying.

Maze taps her foot while the elevator ascends. She’s always told Lucifer he should have an express button or something. “But I like the delayed gratification when I’ve got someone in the elevator on the way up to my bed,” he’d said, like it was obvious and a good enough reason for everyone else to suffer. For him, it is.

Finally, the doors open and Maze finds Chloe sitting at the piano. “Gonna play something?” Maze asks.

Chloe jumps, sloshing whiskey on her hand. “Oh.”

“Decker,” Maze says. “I know you really miss him or whatever, but this is just sad.”

“ _I’m_ sad,” Chloe corrects softly. “We were just getting to—and even besides all that, he was—he _is_ my best friend. It’s hard to go from seeing him almost every day for years to not even a text or a phone call.”

Maze snorts. “Uh, yeah, try fighting by his side for four thousand years, abandoning your home and your entire species to stay with him on a different plane of existence, and then he leaves without saying goodbye.”

Chloe covers her mouth with one hand. “Oh, God, Maze, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think—”

“Forget it,” Maze interrupts carelessly. “I’m used to getting left behind.”

“No,” Chloe protests. “Maze, I’m sorry. I’ve been so wrapped up in missing him, I didn’t even think about how hard this would be for you. And Amenadiel’s his brother! That has to be hard. And Linda, and…and Ella doesn’t even know where he went.”

“That’s probably better,” Maze points out. “I mean, do you feel better knowing he’s back in Hell?”

Chloe’s face drops. “No.” She squares her shoulders. “But you’re right. I’m letting my feelings completely take over. Even Trixie can tell. I’ve got to do better.”

“In your defense, your kid notices more than most people,” Maze reminds her.

That wins a faint smile from Chloe. “Yeah,” she says. “But sometimes I’m afraid she’s a little too grown-up. I don’t want her to worry about me getting hurt or being sad, you know? I just want her to be a kid.”

Maze doesn’t really know what to say to that. She loves Trixie, but kids in general are a bit of a mystery. It seems like people would _want_ their kids to grow up faster. “Well, I think you need to get laid,” Maze says bluntly.

Chloe sputters whiskey and coughs. “What?”

“You _must_ be having some sex dreams now, right?” Maze rationalizes. “So you’re all wound up and horny and then you want Lucifer and you get sadder. So if you get laid, then you’ll just be sad instead of sad _and_ horny.”

“Uh, well, as much as I appreciate the logic there, Maze, I’m not sure I’d want anyone else—”

“Oh, come on,” Maze cuts her off, rolling her eyes. “I promise you he’s not expecting you to be a nun while he’s gone.”

“It’s not like _he’ll_ have anyone else,” Chloe says. Then she stops. “I mean…will he?”

Maze huffs. As if Lucifer would get with anyone else when he _knows_ Chloe wants him. “No. His options in Hell are demons or damned souls with no bodies. Do you know how hard it is to get off with someone without a body?”

“Uh, no.”

“Well, believe me. It is not worth the work.”

“But demons,” Chloe says cautiously. “I mean, he’s slept with demons before.” She gestures at Maze.

“Not in Hell,” Maze says. “Only up here. Hell doesn’t exactly put Lucifer in the mood.”

“That makes sense,” Chloe murmurs, looking sad again.

“But either way,” Maze goes on. “He’s not going to be mad if you get some from somebody else while he’s not here to give it to you. If he ever comes back, he’ll probably be happy to hear stories.”

Chloe bites her lip, looking down at the piano keys. “That’s something I’ve kind of…worried about.”

“What do you mean?” Maze asks.

Chloe’s blushing. “Lucifer’s, you know. Um. _Experienced_. And I mean, it’s not like I’m a virgin or anything, but…” She shrugs, unable to meet Maze’s eyes. “I just wonder if after all this build-up for years I’ll end up being kind of a let-down.”

Maze laughs out loud. “Decker, please. He’s been all eager puppy for you practically since the first time you met.”

“That doesn’t mean I’ll live up to his expectations,” Chloe mumbles.

Maze shakes her head. “That’s not how sex with Lucifer works, anyway.”

“What does _that_ mean?” Chloe asks.

“Lucifer’s all about giving you what you desire. I’m not saying he’s not taking anything for himself, but he gets off on getting people off. Big time. He’s not going to compare you to anyone else. And even if he did, I guarantee you whatever moves you do or don’t have, he’ll say you’re the best he’s ever had. He thinks you can do no wrong.”

Chloe’s whole face is bright red. “Oh,” she squeaks.

“And he’ll make it so good for you, you won’t even be able to _think_ about getting awkward or worried. I bet you get so stiff during sex. All worried about what you’re doing with your hands.” Maze shakes her head. “No way Dan was good for you. He gets in his own head, too.”

“Hey,” Chloe says, like she should be offended for her ex-husband. “Dan and I—well, things were fine.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Maze echoes incredulously. “Sex should never be _fine_. God, now I’m mad Lucifer never sexed you up while he was here. Honestly, he does the world a favor by being such a slut. Everyone deserves a ride on _that_ train.”

Chloe swallows hard again. “Uh huh.” Her voice comes out slightly strangled.

Maze snorts. “Now you’re _really_ horny, aren’t you? Come on, let’s go downstairs and I’ll wingman for you.”

Chloe sighs. “Maze, I don’t do that. I’ve never been a one-night stand person. I just…I don’t know, I can’t.”

“Yeah, the awkward thing,” Maze says, nodding.

“No,” Chloe argues. Then she just stops. “Well, okay, kind of.”

“How many people have you been with?” Maze asks curiously. “Dan and Pierce. Who else?”

Chloe shudders. “Can we please not bring up Pierce?” Maze shrugs and waits. Chloe huffs. “Okay, fine. There was a guy in my acting class right before _Hot Tub Highschool_. I lost my virginity to him. There was my college boyfriend—we met my sophomore year and dated until a few months after graduation. And then I dated a guy for two years before Dan, and then…well, after Dan…you know. Pierce. And then…okay, just those five.”

“ _Five_?” Maze cries. “Five mediocre _men_ and that’s _it_?”

“Alright, Maze,” Chloe says, kind of mad now. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Decker,” Maze says. “ _Chloe_.” Maze sits beside her on the piano bench and puts her hands on Chloe’s shoulders. “This is a travesty. You are _hot_. You should not be settling like this.”

“Who says I’m settling?” Chloe asks uncertainly.

Maze shakes her head. She has no idea why Chloe acts like all this traditional stuff is really what she wants. Maze has seen Chloe get drunk and let loose. That woman _wants_ to be wild, but she won’t let herself. Probably some bullshit mommy and daddy issues. Maze can’t believe how many humans hold themselves back from what they really want because it’s not what their parents would want. Or because it’s what their parents _would_ want. She’s met Penelope Decker. That woman would totally approve if Chloe went to one of Maze’s orgies.

“You know having a one-night stand with a stranger you never talk to again isn’t even that crazy, right?” Maze checks. “It doesn’t mean you’re irresponsible.”

“That’s not why I don’t do it,” Chloe says. “I don’t…you know. Warm up to people. I can’t trust people that fast.”

Maze sighs. “I will never understand you, Decker. Though I guess if a human man had any chance of killing me, I might think twice about having sex with him, too.”

Chloe shrugs. “That’s not exactly the calculation that goes through my head, but yeah.” They sit there for a second at the piano. Chloe takes a long gulp of whiskey. And then she asks, tentatively, “Why did you specify _men_ when you were saying I needed more sex?”

“Because most men suck at sex,” Maze says bluntly. “If you don’t _make them_ pay attention to what you want, most of them ignore it. And I know you. You probably never talk during sex.”

Chloe’s blush is back. “Why do you say that?”

Maze shrugs. “You’re too controlled. Like I said, you probably stay in your head the whole time. If some guy’s fucking you and he’s not doing a good job, you probably just tell yourself to suck it up and get through it. You probably think it’s _your_ fault.”

Chloe’s mouth drops open. “I don’t…” She trails off.

Maze huffs. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. And sure, women can be like that, too. Just there to get themselves off and not worry about you. But I’ve always found sex between women is much more…” She searches for the right word. “ _Collaborative_.”

Chloe licks her lips. “Collaborative?”

“Sure,” Maze says. “Takes a lot more _teamwork_. Men can learn that kind of teamwork, and some men are like that naturally, but mostly I only get that with women. We have to work together for it.”

“We do?” Chloe asks breathlessly. She swallows and the sound is loud. Maze realizes the penthouse is dead silent.

Maze cocks her head. “Decker,” she says, pitching her voice low. “Are you asking for a tutorial?”

Chloe blinks. “What?”

Maze puts her hand on Chloe’s thigh. “You know this door is always open.”

Chloe looks down at Maze’s hand on her leg. “I don’t…” She clears her throat, then pushes back to get off the piano bench. She starts pacing. “I wasn’t hinting or anything.”

Maze turns around to watch her but doesn’t get up. “You haven’t been with a woman,” Maze says. “But there’s no way you haven’t thought about it.”

Chloe darts a look at Maze and then looks away. “Why do you say that?”

Maze crosses her arms. “Well, for one thing, you think about _everything_ ,” she points out. “And for another, I’ve seen you looking a little too long to be admiring someone’s necklace or something.”

Chloe pours herself another drink. “I mean…” She takes a slug of whiskey. “Sure. I’ve thought about it.”

“Why didn’t you ever try it out?” Maze asks. “I’m sure you would’ve had offers.”

“I don’t know,” Chloe says. “I never really had…an opportunity. I dated the guy in my acting class, and then I dated the guy in college, and then the guy after, and then Dan, and then Pierce. And I can’t do one-night stands and I just…” She shrugs. She’s blushing again, all the way to the tops of her ears.

“Well,” Maze drawls out. She spreads her arms. “I’ll give you the opportunity.”

“Maze, we’re friends,” Chloe says.

“Yeah,” Maze agrees. “What could be friendlier than this?”

That makes Chloe laugh, though she still sounds a little nervous. “I don’t think…”

“Look, Decker, I’m not going to get my feelings hurt here,” Maze says. “If you don’t want to have sex with me, that’s completely fine. I’ll go back downstairs and find that sorority girl and be a-okay. But I’m also not going to make it weird if we _do_ have sex. Sex can just be sex. You don’t have to have feelings about it.”

Chloe bites at her lip and Maze can’t help but zero in on the movement. Maze has always noticed that Chloe’s hot. Who hasn’t? But now that Maze is talking about having sex with Chloe, she’s noticing things like Chloe biting her lip and Chloe playing with her hair and the long line of Chloe’s neck that would be prefect to bite.

“I promise it’d be the best you’ve ever had,” Maze purrs. She can see Chloe battling with herself. After a minute, Maze waves a careless hand. “Alright,” she says. “But don’t say I never tried to do anything nice for you.” She gets up to head for the elevator. If the sorority girl’s gone, she’ll go find those new dancers.

Before the elevator doors open, Chloe surges forward and kisses Maze. It’s incredibly clumsy and Maze would stumble if she were a human. Luckily, demons are stronger, so Maze just catches an armful of slightly drunk and extremely awkward Chloe Decker.

“Okay,” Maze says, almost suspicious. “How drunk are you?”

The blush is spreading down Chloe’s chest. As much of Chloe’s chest as Maze can see. And now she is definitely thinking about what she _can’t_ see. “Probably not drunk enough to blame it on that,” Chloe admits.

“I’m just saying, I’m game, but I don’t want to deal with you regretting this tomorrow, okay?”

Chloe swallows, and then she raises her eyebrows challengingly. “Are you saying I’ll have a reason to regret this? Thought it was going to be the best I ever had.”

Maze laughs, delighted. “Decker throwing down the gauntlet! Okay. I am here for this.”

She takes the glass of whiskey from Chloe’s hand and knocks back the last of it. She runs her tongue along the rim of the glass, just for kicks, and watches Chloe’s eyes widen. Maze laughs a little. She leans over to put the glass on the bar. And then she presses Chloe against the wall and kisses her for real.

Chloe inhales sharply when their lips meet. Her body is all rigid. Maze is about to pull back and ask if she’s rethinking this, but then Chloe opens her mouth for Maze’s tongue. As far as Maze is concerned, that’s a full green light. Maze tangles one hand in Chloe’s hair, tugging it free from her trusty ponytail, and lets the other drop to Chloe’s hip.

Chloe winds her arms around Maze’s hips and presses closer to Maze. Maze moves her hand from Chloe’s hip to her ass and gives her a little squeeze that makes Chloe groan into her mouth. Maze pulls Chloe away from the wall, pushing her toward the bed. Chloe nips at Maze’s bottom lip and it’s Maze’s turn to moan.

“Damn, Decker, that’s hot,” she breathes.

“And you thought I had no moves,” Chloe shoots back.

Maze laughs out loud. Chloe’s got a stubborn streak that’s practically her whole body, and she’s always had a chip on her shoulder. Nice to see her put those to good use instead of reining herself in to keep them in check, like she normally does.

They get up the steps and Maze pushes Chloe down on the bed, climbing on top of her right away. This isn’t exactly the charity case Maze made it out to be. Maze is always ready for sex. Chloe grabs Maze’s ass and rolls her hips up into Maze.

“Alright, Decker, yeah,” Maze pants.

And then Chloe _flips Maze over_. Maze is no stranger to getting kind of manhandled, and this is nothing compared to what Maze is used to. Maze just wasn’t expecting Chloe to take charge like that. It’s so hot Maze is actually stunned for a second. She was mostly expecting Chloe to be kind of passive, let Maze show her a good time but not try much herself. Maze was so wrong.

Chloe gets a hand under Maze’s shirt and slides it up to Maze’s bra. She falters, just a little, and Maze is about to ask what’s wrong when Chloe sits up, pulling Maze with her, and unhooks it.

“That’s—” Chloe sounds unsure. “Yeah?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Maze tells her. “I knew you were a tits girl.”

Chloe huffs and pulls Maze’s shirt over her head. She just looks for a second, and there’s almost a shell-shocked quality in her gaze. Normally, Maze would attribute that to how hot Maze is, but Chloe’s her friend. She’s not going to just ignore it.

“You can still back out,” Maze says. Chloe doesn’t say anything, just bends her head to press a kiss against Maze’s chest. Maze hisses. “Okay, or not.”

But Maze isn’t very good at sitting back and letting someone else have control. She tugs at Chloe’s shirt and laughs breathlessly when she reveals Chloe’s not wearing a bra.

“I can’t wear a bra with this shirt.” Chloe sounds almost defensive.

“I’m not complaining,” Maze promises. “Lucifer’s not the only one with _Hot Tub Highschool_ in his spank bank, you know.”

Chloe laughs, kind of embarrassed. She’s sort of hunching her shoulders like she’s thinking about covering herself. Maze isn’t going to let that kind of uncertainty stand. She pushes Chloe down to the bed again, back on top, and kisses her way down Chloe’s neck to spend some quality time with Chloe’s tits.

Chloe’s letting out these near-silent little exhalations, hips twitching while Maze twirls her tongue over Chloe’s nipple. Maze pops up to tell her, “You can make noise, you know.” She doesn’t wait for a response, just gets back to work.

“Oh, God,” Chloe murmurs. Maze hums in approval and moves to the other nipple for a while. “Oh, God, Maze.”

“That’s an oxymoron,” Maze points out, moving from Chloe’s nipple to kiss down her stomach. She pops the button on Chloe’s jeans and Chloe’s hips jerk. “Yeah, I’m getting to it,” Maze says. She teases Chloe with it, the kind of torture that’s good for both parties. She pulls Chloe’s jeans down an inch at a time, kissing and sucking at Chloe’s thighs with each inch she reveals.

“Maze,” Chloe moans. “Come _on_.”

“Uh oh,” Maze says, grinning wickedly. “Someone’s being impatient. Looks like you need a little lesson in waiting.”

“You fucking demon,” Chloe breathes, but Maze can hear how excited she is.

“Yeah,” Maze says, dipping her tongue into Chloe’s belly button and making her gasp. “That’s the whole point.”

Maze moves down a little farther and lips at the waistband of Chloe’s panties. They’re so simple and functional Maze could scream. Black cotton bikinis. No lace, no fuss, no imagination. Oh, well. Maze doesn’t really care about how a present’s wrapped. She’s just going to unwrap it anyway.

“Yes, finally,” Chloe says.

Maze pulls the panties down a little with her teeth. Then, when Chloe’s hips jerk again, she lets them snap back into place. She sucks at the soft skin under Chloe’s belly button, relishing in Chloe’s gasped little _Godgodyesokaygoyesokay_.

Maze smooths her hands down Chloe’s thighs. She lets one hand brush tantalizingly over their meeting, but she doesn’t linger.

“ _Maze_ ,” Chloe whines.

“What did I say about patience?” Maze reminds her silkily. She goes back up to Chloe’s chest, but she covers Chloe’s body with her own to give her some pressure. “Don’t move,” she tells Chloe. “Just let me.”

“Maze, come on,” Chloe starts.

“Uh-uh,” Maze chastises. “We do this my way.”

Chloe drops her head back to the bed. “Okay,” she says, biting her lip. “God, okay, okay, just— _please_.”

She’s starting to tremble. Maze rewards her by rolling her hips and then shifting so her thigh is between Chloe’s legs. Chloe cries out in relief at the friction, but Maze doesn’t give her much before she moves her leg away. Chloe huffs.

“Jesus Christ, Maze,” she hisses.

“Definitely not,” Maze cracks. But she makes her way back down Chloe’s body. She takes her time kissing and sucking Chloe’s inner thighs, but then she gives in and gives Chloe what they both want. When Maze finally tosses Chloe’s panties to the ground, Chloe lets out a sigh of relief that turns into a squeal when Maze dives in.

“ _Holy_ shit,” Chloe yells when Maze finally starts licking at her. “Oh, God, Maze, how do you—oh my God. Oh my _God_.”

Her coherent words peter out the longer Maze works at her, until she’s a writhing, babbling mess. When her legs tighten around Maze’s shoulders, Maze presses in even farther and Chloe jerks up off the bed as she comes. Maze gentles her fingers and her tongue to guide Chloe back down.

Chloe’s panting hard. When she stops trembling, the only sound in the room is her labored breathing. And then she says, “Maze. Oh my _fucking_ God. That was…”

“Best you ever had?” Maze asks smugly, wiping off her face. Chloe watches, transfixed.

“Yeah,” she admits, no hint of coyness or challenge in her voice. “Like…by lightyears.”

Maze laughs. “I did promise,” she says. “Not that I don’t lie, like Lucifer. But I don’t lie about that.”

“I honestly think I blacked out for a second,” Chloe says. Maze cackles. Chloe wriggles down the bed and flops over. “Okay,” she says. “I don’t really know what I’m doing, but I think I can figure it out.”

“Whoa, are you serious?” Maze asks. She is very, _very_ interested in Chloe’s hands pulling her pants down, but she’s pretty bowled over. She’s never had anyone try to go down on her so quickly on their first time with a woman. People are usually a bit more apprehensive.

“Well, yeah,” Chloe says, sounding confused. “I mean, I’m not just going to leave you hanging like that.”

Maze snorts. “If you’re worried about fairness, don’t. I can get myself off just fine.”

Chloe wrinkles her eyebrows. “But why wouldn’t I do it for you?”

“Look, it’s one thing to get eaten out and another to do the eating,” Maze points out.

Chloe tips her head, conceding that. “Sure,” she agrees. “But I’m not here to do this half-assed.”

Maze doesn’t get a chance to say anything else before Chloe’s kind of artlessly rooting around with her tongue. What she lacks in finesse she certainly makes up for in gusto, and she looks up to gauge Maze’s reactions frequently.

Chloe Decker’s a quick study in pretty much everything, and Maze has never been happier to be someone’s experiment.

“And to think,” Maze says breathlessly while Chloe adds another finger, “I was going to kill you.”

Chloe raises her head but keeps her fingers moving. “Do you have to bring that up _now_?” She asks, exasperated.

“Oh, believe me, I am _so glad_ I didn’t,” Maze assures her.

Chloe snorts and gets back to the task at hand. When Maze comes, she can’t help it—her mind supplies her images of a sheet of dark hair, the laughter she still hears in her dreams, and soft brown eyes. That is not what Maze wanted to think about tonight. But it’s what she keeps thinking about, as hard as she tries not to.

They’re both quiet, boneless with an afterglow that’s almost starting to sour. Maze’s heart feels bruised after thinking of Eve’s face, her lips, the way she assured Maze she liked her just the way she was. She sneaks a peek at Chloe’s face and is pretty sure she sees the same kind of feeling reflected there.

“Who were you thinking about?” Chloe asks softly.

Maze doesn’t bother playing dumb. “Eve.”

“Oh,” Chloe says. “Oh, yeah. I guess you guys were dating for a bit, right?”

Maze laughs bitterly. “Not for real. She just wanted to make Lucifer jealous.”

“Oh, Maze, I’m so sorry,” Chloe says. She’s so genuine about it, so earnest. Maze knows she means it. “You deserve better.”

“I want her,” Maze says.

“Yeah,” Chloe says. “I know how that goes.” Chloe sits up. She’s blushing again. “Um. I’m going to put some clothes on.”

“Hey, don’t do it on my account,” Maze says lecherously.

Chloe laughs a little, but Maze can see awkwardness rearing its ugly head. “I don’t really spend a lot of time naked.”

Maze huffs. “Believe me, Lucifer’s going to do his damnedest to change that.”

Chloe glances at her uncertainly. “You can just…talk about me and Lucifer? Right _now_?”

Maze sighs. She sits up, too. “Look, Chloe, I’m not under any illusions here. This wasn’t some love connection. You’re hurting, I’m hurting, and we both needed to get some. You know, there’s that thing humans say. If you can’t have the one you want, find the nearest warm body and bang that one for a while.”

Chloe blinks. “That’s…not at all how that expression goes.”

“Really?” Maze asks. “It should be. But anyway, it doesn’t have to be a thing, okay? Don’t make a big deal out of this.”

Chloe bites her thumbnail. “The thing is, I’m not sure I know how to do that.”

“To not make a big deal?” Maze asks. Chloe nods. Maze shrugs. “Just don’t. Act normal.”

“I don’t know what _normal_ is after I’ve had my tongue in your pussy,” Chloe says bluntly. It makes Maze shriek with laughter.

“I have never imagined you saying the word _pussy_ ,” Maze gasps, still laughing. Chloe crosses her arms, looking grumpy, but Maze can see her biting down a laugh. Maze sighs. “Decker, you take everything way too seriously. You have a body that likes sex. It doesn’t have to be more complicated than that.”

Chloe sighs, too. She shakes her head. “I think for me, it does. I think that’s just…how I’m made or something.”

“You regret this?” Maze asks. She doesn’t want Chloe to say yes. Just because Maze isn’t in love with Chloe doesn’t mean it won’t hurt to hear she wishes they hadn’t done this. And besides, Chloe’s her friend. She doesn’t want her wracked with second thoughts and guilt or whatever.

Chloe snorts. “I mean, I may still be all high on the best orgasm I’ve ever had in my life—or like… _five_ orgasms because I’m pretty sure I came _five times_.” She lets out a breath. “But no, Maze. Thank you. I think this was good for me.”

“Duh,” Maze says. “You needed to get laid _so badly_.”

“Okay,” Chloe says, rolling her eyes. She gets up and picks up her discarded clothes, wrinkling her nose at her panties. “I can’t put these back on.”

“Go commando,” Maze says. “Live a little. You’re so uptight for no reason. Fine, you don’t want to do casual sex. But you act like you have to be all prim and proper or you’ll turn into some serial killer.” Maze shrugs. “Find a fucking balance, Decker.”

“You’re pretty wise for someone who’s not even from Earth,” Chloe says.

“Well, I do live with the world’s best therapist,” Maze reminds her.

Chloe reaches out and pats Maze’s ankle. “I hope Eve realizes what she’s missing,” she says softly. “But if she doesn’t, someone else will, Maze. You’re incredible. And I want you to be happy.”

Maze can’t speak for a second. She knows, really, that her friends love her and want her to be happy. But no one’s ever _said_ it, not even Linda.

“Okay,” Maze says roughly. “Sure. You too.”

Chloe huffs, disappearing for a second into Lucifer’s closet. She comes back wearing one of his shirts, buttoning it while she crosses the room. She leaves the top four buttons undone, so it gapes open a bit. It’s nothing crazy, but for her, it’s a change. She raises her eyebrows at Maze. “Living a little?”

Maze scoffs. “By my standards that’s nothing.” She smiles. “But it’s a start.”

Chloe sits on the edge of the bed, running her hand over the satin pillowcase. “I can’t believe I had sex in Lucifer’s bed and it wasn’t even with Lucifer.”

Maze bolts upright. “Oh, _shit_ , he’s going to _die_ when we tell him I got you in bed first!” Maze pumps her fist. “Damn, I should’ve made that bet after all.”

Chloe gives her a severe look. “ _No_ more bets about me.”

“Yeah, yeah, I didn’t take the bet,” Maze points out.

“You don’t think he’ll be mad?” Chloe checks.

“Mad we didn’t take video for him,” Maze says.

Chloe groans and covers her face. “I cannot believe I’m in love with him.” There’s a smile in her voice that makes Maze’s chest ache. Chloe loves him. She _loves_ Lucifer. And Lucifer knows that and he loves her back. And yeah, he still left, and they have no timeline for when or even _if_ he’ll come back. But Chloe knows, without a doubt, that whenever he does come back, he’ll come straight home to her.

Maze doesn’t know if she’d say she loves Eve. She was headed in that direction, she thinks, but she’s never loved someone that way and isn’t really sure how to know if you made it there. But she knows Eve does not love her. Eve didn’t even think about Maze that way until she was leaving Maze behind. Maze doesn’t know if Eve’s ever coming back. But even if Eve does come back, Maze has no idea if she’d want to try a relationship. Maze doesn’t even know if she can be _in_ a relationship. She’s never done it before. And maybe she doesn’t even want to give Eve another chance. Why roll over and show her belly again after she already got stabbed once?

“Come on,” Chloe says, pulling back the covers. “Do we cuddle all night?”

Maze scoffs. “Do I look like someone who cuddles?”

“Well,” Chloe says slowly. “First of all, I’ve seen you cuddle with my daughter and with Charlie.”

“Tiny humans don’t count,” Maze protests.

“And also,” Chloe goes on like Maze didn’t speak. “Here’s where I can help you. You help me loosen up, and I’ll help you…tighten up.” She winces. “No, don’t say anything. That was a mistake to say. I just mean, you don’t normally cuddle, fine, but once you find your someone, you’re going to cuddle. So you need to learn how.”

“Do you just want me to cuddle with you because you miss Lucifer and want to pretend he’s the one cuddling with you?” Maze asks suspiciously.

Chloe smiles, but it’s tinged with sadness. “I’ll know it’s not him.” She shakes her head. “Besides, friends can cuddle.” She grins and imitates Maze. “It doesn’t have to be a thing.”

Maze laughs. “Admit it,” she jokes, sliding under the covers, too. “You’re just obsessed with my body now.”

Chloe cracks up laughing. “I mean, I’m not going to pretend I didn’t enjoy the hell out of it.”

“But we’re not doing this again,” Maze concludes quietly.

“No,” Chloe agrees. Her smile this time is all sadness. “In a way, I think it made me miss Lucifer more. Knowing that it’s not him I’m with and remembering I _can’t_ be with him.” She sighs and then echoes Maze’s sentiment from before. “I want him.”

“He’s not really much better in bed than I am, you know,” Maze says. She’s not actually offended. She knows for Chloe, the love factor makes a big difference. Maze thinks she can kind of understand that now.

“Wait, are you saying he _is_ better than you are?” Chloe asks. She looks gobsmacked. “ _How_?”

Maze snorts smugly. “Well, I taught him all his best moves when it comes to eating pussy,” she confesses. “I mean, he tried with Eve, back in the Garden, but he did not know what he was doing. So he had to learn on someone. But I have to admit.” Maze pauses for dramatic effect. Chloe is hanging on her every word. “His tongue is longer than mine.”

Chloe almost goes cross-eyed while she considers that. “Oh, sweet Jesus,” she breathes.

Maze shudders. “You’re going to have to lose all the religious crap before he comes along,” she points out. “Imagine if someone started yelling _your_ dad’s name during sex.”

Chloe shrieks. “Maze! That’s disgusting!”

“Yeah, how do you think he feels?”

“What else am I supposed to say?” Chloe asks, laughing. She puts on a terrible British accent. “Dearie me!”

Maze snorts. “He sounds like an old lady when he says that.” She does her own approximation of Lucifer’s accent. “Bloody hell!”

“Detective!” Chloe tries.

“I’m a devil of my word.”

Chloe laughs hard. “That sounded just like him.”

Their laughter peters out. “I do miss him,” Maze says quietly. It’s strange, being on Earth without Lucifer. She can commiserate with Amenadiel a bit about how weird humans are, but it’s definitely not the same. Amenadiel tries to be nice about how weird he finds humans. Maze misses Lucifer’s sarcasm and his sharp wit. She misses drinking with him and punishing people. She misses having someone who understands when she talks about Hell. She even misses fighting with him. They could beat the shit out of each other without doing any lasting damage. Amenadiel won’t fight her anymore.

“I know,” Chloe tells her. “I’m sure he misses you, too.”

“Oh, I know he does,” Maze says with bravado. Sometimes she wonders. Maybe he only misses Chloe. But then again, it’s probably as weird for him to be in Hell without her as it for her to be here without him. He wasn’t even in Hell for a century before they met. She thinks of how much he hates Hell and how he won’t have anyone to watch his back without her, and her stomach hurts. She pushes those thoughts away. She brings back her fake accent. “How dare you!”

Chloe shouts, “The Italian leather!”

They lie there in his bed, laughing about him, and drift off to sleep.

Maze wakes up the next morning when Chloe sits up in bed. Maze blinks sleep out of her eyes. “Are you making breakfast?”

Chloe jumps. “Jeez, you scared me. How’d you wake up so fast? You were totally out a second ago.”

“Breakfast?” Maze repeats, not bothering to remind Chloe about the whole demon from Hell thing.

“Is there even food here?” Chloe wonders.

“There’s fruit downstairs for the cocktails,” Maze says.

“You’re telling me you don’t make breakfast for your conquests?” Chloe teases.

Maze scoffs. “You’re lucky I let you share the bed with me. Normally I kick ‘em to the curb the minute I come.”

Chloe rolls her eyes. “I’m honored.” She climbs out of the bed and stretches. “Let’s just order something.”

“I’ll pay,” Maze says. Chloe raises her eyebrows. Maze shrugs. “Lucifer left his credit cards.”

“So Lucifer will pay,” Chloe concludes. “Maze,” she scolds.

“Oh come on,” Maze says. “We just had girl-on-girl sex _in his bed_. He’s going to pass out when he jerks off to that thought. The least he could do is pay for breakfast.”

Chloe makes a face. “Is he really that gross?”

“He is more depraved than you can imagine,” Maze says fondly. She gets out of the bed and finds her phone on the floor. “You want pancakes from that place by Dan’s house?”

“Oooh, yeah,” Chloe says, digging a pair of Lucifer’s boxers out of the dresser. “Get bacon, too.” She holds up a pair for Maze. Maze shakes her head. She has no qualms about staying naked.

They eat breakfast, and Maze makes sure to keep everything light so Chloe doesn’t get awkward and weird. It works. They’re good. They ride the elevator down together. Maze shimmied back into her leather pants commando style without a second thought. Chloe’s wearing Lucifer’s shirt, buttoned up to the second button now, and a pair of his silky pajama bottoms rolled four times because Lucifer’s legs are practically longer than her whole body.

“Do you get off on wearing his clothes?” Maze asks conversationally.

Chloe flushes. “What?”

“He’ll probably get off on you wearing his clothes,” Maze assures her. “Wait, here.” She pulls out her phone and snaps a picture of Chloe. “He’ll be glad I documented this when he comes back.”

“Me in his clothes?”

“You in his clothes for your walk of shame after your first time with a woman,” Maze says. She shakes her head. “I cannot wait to torture him with the knowledge that I had sex with you before he did.”

“It’s not like a sex thing,” Chloe says after a second. “I just…” She shrugs. “They still smell like him.”

Maze’s brain flashes to the shirt Eve slept in at Linda’s that’s still discarded under Maze’s bed. She can’t touch it, even to move it, so it just sits crumpled in a ball, taunting her. “Yeah,” Maze says.

Chloe squeezes her shoulder. It’s nice. Nice to have someone who knows the ache in her chest, even if she wishes her friend didn’t have to feel that, too. Maze drops Chloe off just in time to catch Dan bringing Trixie home.

“Hi, Maze!” Trixie says. She gives Maze a hug. “Did you guys have fun?”

Dan coughs, looking at their clothes and the hickey on Maze’s collarbone. “We sure did,” Maze says with a grin.

Chloe goes red. “Okay, monkey, run in quick and grab your soccer bag.” She turns to Dan. “Did you get the snack?”

“Go-Gurt,” he confirms while they watch Trixie run inside. “So, looks like you two had quite the night. What are you _wearing_?”

“It’s a long story,” Chloe says evasively. “I’m going to hurry and change and ride with you to the game.”

“See ya, Decker,” Maze calls.

Chloe gives her a knowing smile. “Bye, Maze. Thanks for getting me out of my head.”

“Anytime,” Maze says with a leer. Chloe snorts and goes in the apartment.

Dan doesn’t say anything for at least a whole minute. Maze can feel him staring at the side of her head. Finally, he asks cautiously, “So…what did you two get up to last night?”

Maze should not torture him. Dan’s been going through a rough patch since Charlotte died. And Maze likes Dan, even if he can be a total asshole sometimes. He did try to help her with Eve, even if that didn’t exactly work out, and they’ve bonded over having someone killed and beating up a drug cartel.

On the other hand, Dan probably never took the time to realize Chloe wasn’t coming all that often when they had sex. Maze has no doubt he _asked_ or something, but Chloe probably said everything was fine and he took that at face value. He seems to care more about Chloe now that they’re divorced than he did while they were married. Also, Dan told that guy Lucifer messed up his kid and those goons went to the penthouse. Lucifer was never actually in danger without Chloe there, but Eve and Trixie were. And yeah, Dan feels bad about that. But he deserves a little punishment.

Maze leans in close. “Did you know Chloe’s a screamer?” She whispers.

Dan’s brow furrows. “What?”

“In bed,” Maze clarifies. “When your tongue hits just the right spot, she screams.”

His Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows. “Wha—” He has to clear his throat. “How do you know that?”

Maze grins at him and winks. “There’s obviously a lot I know that you don’t,” she says. She slaps him on the back. “Gimme a call if you ever want to learn.”

“Maze,” he says.

“Bye, Dan.”

“Wait, Maze,” Dan tries.

She waves at him as she jumps in the car. She drives off, laughing. In terms of torture, that’s mild. Just for fun. She drives back to Linda’s and just sits in the car, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

_Don’t be weird_ , she texts Chloe.

_Dan certainly has questions_ , Chloe sends back, followed by an eyeroll emoji. _Thanks for that_. She sends a middle finger emoji that makes Maze snort. Chloe’s not being weird. It’s all fine.

Before she can let herself think twice, she pulls up Eve’s number.

_Hi,_ she texts. She doesn’t even know if Eve still uses that phone. Dromos had it for a while, and Maze doesn’t know what happened to it after the fight at the Mayan. She decides to add, just in case, _I hope you’re doing okay._

She doesn’t get a response. She nods, chest aching and throat tight. Okay then. She goes in the house and eats lunch with Linda, Amenadiel, and Charlie. They’re trying Charlie on rice cereal, which is apparently some kind of human milestone. He spits it out and gives Linda a betrayed look that has them all in stitches laughing.

Maze pulls out her phone to take a picture and realizes, with a jolt, she hadn’t been feverishly checking for a response for the last hour. Yet there it is—a text from Eve. She bites her lip. She takes her picture of Charlie, making sure to get Amenadiel’s shirt with the rice cereal stain in the background. Lucifer will be horrified when she shows him. Then she opens the text.

_Hi Maze!_ Maze’s stomach swoops as she remembers the sound of her name in Eve’s voice. _I’m so glad you texted me. I really miss you, Maze_.

Maze swallows hard. She stares at her phone until her eyes go out of focus, blurring the words. The three dots pop up as Eve types another message. Maze blinks and waits with bated breath.

_Would it be okay if I come see you sometime_?

Maze lets out a breath in a whoosh. Linda looks over. “Maze?” She asks. “You okay?”

Maze can’t help herself—she’s flat out grinning. She smiles at her best friend and laughs a little. “Yeah,” she promises. “I’m so good.”

Linda smiles at her. “Good,” she says softly.

Maze looks back down to her phone, and sends back, _Yes, of course_. Maze doesn’t stop smiling. The ache in her chest that’s been there for months lets up a little bit, and Maze knows, whatever happens with Eve, whether or not this turns into anything, she was telling Linda the truth. Maze is okay. And Maze will _be_ okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing sex scenes is soo so SO far out of my comfort zone okay bye.  
>   
> [my tumblr](http://biblionerd07.tumblr.com)


End file.
